The Stormy Rain Confession
by bunnylovez8059
Summary: The relationship Gokudera has with a certain skylark has a Yamamoto at his toes! What will happen when Yamamoto realizes his feelings for his friend? a supper out of character yamamoto! M for the awesome potty mouth of Gokudera!


_Bunny: Hey! Bunny! Here! So a lot happened and I haven't been able to update for a while! But now I am back! Good news is that I have bunch of stories written out! I just need to finish them up , So I hope you guys like this one! ^_^ and I think I made Yamamoto a bit out of character T.T sorry! But hey I warned you guys before -hand! ^_^ I almost deleted this story but eh. . . I am here publishing it , SO be nice! Now ! Gokudera! :') Please do the honors!_

_Gokudera: Why would I stupid women!_

_Bunny: Please come on! This story is about you!_

_Gokudera: Really? Then why does THAT IDIOT appear more than me! Is this how you treat the right hand man…blahblah (insert RANT here)_

_Bunny: Tsuna, can you please help me?_

_Tsuna: umm okay. Gokudera-kun just do the disclaimer._

_Gokudera: JUIDAME! Of course I will! Hey all of you! Listen up! This women is F-n POOR! And I mean POOR! She is only doing this because she is stupid and thinks that writing this shitty thing is cool so she doesn't own us ( Thank god!) OR any of the KHR characters! Now Personally if you read this and squeal or what not! Ill bomb you straig-mhghgh_

_Tsuna: Gokudera-kun! Thanks we hope you enjoy!_

The Stormy Rain confession

Yamamoto couldn't believe his ears! He had just heard Gokudera ask something so unlike him.

"Stop staring idiot!"

"Ah! Sorry! I didn't mean to. Haha but why would you want to know such a thing? I mean you don't even have a girlfriend? . . . or do you?" asked a confused baseball player.

"What the hell! Okay I know I don't have a girl or whatever! But that doesn't mean that I can't ask about dating spots idiot! Wait, are you saying that I can't get a girl?" Gokudera accused the raven boy.

"What! Haha I would never do that haha. I was just asking. Don't get so defensive about it" Yamamoto replied as he tried to calm down the furious Silverette. "Well if you're asking about dating spots there are what I have, hmm,base- Karaoke, taking her to a restaurant that she would like to try, maybe a walk at the parks or beaches, but if you want it to be romantic, movies are always good, um maybe an amusement park?" Yamamoto listed the places, only to see an irritated expression.

"Why do they all have to be places with crowds!" growl Gokudera as he took out one of his smokes and light it up.

Yamamoto blinked twice at that statement.

"What do you mean places with crowds?" Yamamoto tried really hard not to sound desperate.

"Huh? I don't know what you are talking about lets go. We can't have Juidaime waiting for us." Gokudera demanded as he took another drag from his cigarette.

"Ah yeah your right." Yamamoto responded. He was trying not to think about _that_ statement.

Okay maybe he should had been worried about that statement! Yamamoto couldn't help but rip his hairs out at the sight of a certain discipline committee leader and silverette.

As he had finished his baseball practice and headed home; He got a glimpse of a certain silverette so he headed towards him. He stopped abruptly when he saw that, Hibari was approaching the silverette too.

"Herbivore."

"Che. What do you want?" Gokudera asked.

"What is that horse planning?" demanded Hibari

"Che. I don't know but I can only guess." Gokudera replied.

"hn"

"Here these are my guesses but knowing the Buckling Horse he might- No wait he WILL go all out" Gokudera informed him.

"Hn. That idiot" Hibari mumbled as a dust of red spread across his cheeks.

Yamamoto looked away when he saw Gokudera give Hibari a piece of paper. That wasn't the problem. The problem was that Hibari had blushed. THAT was what was worrying him.

Yamamoto couldn't fall asleep that night; he was really worried about what he had seen. What worried him the most was that he didn't understand his feelings. It didn't bother him, when he saw Gokudera with Tsuna, but he didn't understand why that scene made him feel weird. He wanted to go and take that piece of paper and Gokudera away from Hibari. And in the end all he did was run away.

Thinking about stuff like this where not his thing. His could feel a headache coming.

He rolled on his side and pulled the pillow over his head.

"Dammit! Of all people why did Gokudera have to fall for such a guy! I mean I am a way better person and Tsuna too. NO wait Tsuna has a thing for Mokuro so that wouldn't work. Dammit! Why am I so… so heartbroken!" Yamamoto wondered as he felt a pang in his heart.

"I . . .l 'm in love with Gokudera." Yamamoto finally realized the reason " It seems he likes someone else…"

Soon enough Yamamoto fell into a deep slumber.

The following day he had woken up with a slight cold so he decided to skip school. He was just lazing around.

"Takeshi you feeling any better?" his father asked him.

"Yeah. I feel a little better. I just feel a little tired." Yamamoto replied.

"Oh okay then. Well I have to go get some groceries do you want anything?" he asked

"Nah. Pops I'm good. I just need to rest." Yamamoto told his father.

The moment his father had left the house Yamamoto's phone rang.

He lazily looked at the caller ID and felt guilty to see Tsuna's name. He couldn't help but sigh.

"Why was I hoping it would be Go-" Yamamoto didn't finished as he answered his phone "Moshi moshi! Hey Tsuna I am sorr" he wasn't able to finished his apology as the other voice cut him off, "What the hell! Baseball Idiot! Why aren't you at school? Do you know that Juidaime was very worried!"

"Gokudera-kun please don't"

"Juidaime! This is not acceptable he could at least called us to let us know he wasn't coming or something! You Idiot why aren't you at school! Did you oversleep?" Gokudera demanded an answer.

"Haha! Well I did oversleep but that was because I had a cold this mornig-" again Yamamoto was cut off

" HEEEE are you okay Yamamoto-kun? Did we wake you up!I am soo sorry I didn't know, um are you going to be okay?"

" Juidaime you shouldn't worry about an idiot! They can't get sick I bet you his off playing hookie! You Baseball freak, don't make Juidaime worry!"

"I'm okay. Don't have to worry I'll go to school tomorrow, oh and Gokudera I need to talk to you."

". . . ."

"Gokudera-kun are you okay? Did you catch a cold too?"

". . . Ah no! Don't worry Juidaime!. . . . Whatever baseball idiot! Here Juidaime I'm sorry about taking your phone. I have to go."

"Ahh Gokudera-kun! . . . Sorry about that Yamamoto-kun. It's just he's not that honest about his feelings. He was soo worried about you, that he used my phone to check on you. Well then I have to go."

"ah okay Tsuna! Bye"

Yamamoto smiled. Gokudera was worried about him. That meant Gokudera might not hate him? Which also meant it wasn't like he loved him either. Yamamoto sighed and looked out his window. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

Yamamoto wished he hadn't come to school. He couldn't bear the sight he was seeing. Gokudera was on the floor, while Hibari was hovering over him.

Yamamoto had told Gokudera he wanted to talk to him but since he was late he wasn't able to. In other words Gokudera was avoiding him at all cost. Yamamoto didn't understand why. During lunch Gokudera left as soon as the bell rang, leaving a stunned Tsuna and a confused Yamamoto.

"I think Gokudera-kun might be sick." Tsuna thought

"Ma~ma~ I don't think so. I think he's kinda of avoiding me heh." Yamamoto scratched his head.

"Why would he?" Tsuna asked curiously.

"… um Tsuna can I tell you something?" Yamamoto asked shyly

" Sure, aren't we friends?" Tsuna agreed.

"Well you see, um I was wondering. . . Was it hard to confess to Mokuro?" he asked

He couldn't help but chuckle a little at the sight of his brunette face turn scarlet red.

"I I i. . . had some probl..ems buut. . um what does this has to do with you and Goku- wait.. it can't be that you…" Tsuna gasped.

"Haha . . you got it. I fell for him. And I don't know how to confess." Yamamoto sighted.

"Um. Yamamoto . . . hmm well for me it was really scary since Mokuro has the bad habit of messing with people's feelings and all. I think it's hard for anyone to confess." Tsuna confessed.

"Ah I see! Well then . . . um by any chance do you know if Gokudera will ever like me? I mean you having super intuition and being the godly figure he bows to. . ." Yamamoto asked hesitantly.

"Ah Yamamoto-kun! Whatever I think or say will not be comparable to the actually feelings of Gokudera-kun. Why don't you ask him?"

" . . . Well I was planning on telling him my feelings but his being avoiding me. Could it be that he realized my feelings and feels disgusted?" Yamamoto asked

" HEEEE! I don't think so! He didn't feel disgusted when I told him I liked Mokuro?"

"Yes but Tsuna anything you do or say, even if it's out of the ordinary he would gladly accepts. However when it comes to me, he is always . . . you know Gokudera" Yamamoto couldn't help but sigh.

"Yamamoto-kun you see i-HEEEEEEEEIII" Tsuna squealed as he got kicked by Reborn.

"REBORN!" screamed Tsuna

"CIAUSSU! Dame-Tsuna shut up and do your homework! Yoh Yamamoto! I think I saw Gokudera-kun go towards the roof." Reborn informed Yamamoto.

Yamamoto shot up from his desk and ran out, thanking the baby.

"Reborn what are you planning?" Tsuna asked with suspicion.

"Heh. I don't know what you are talking about." Reborn smirked.

Which brings up now to the present, and the horrible scene that was being placed in front of him.

He was about to storm in and push Hibari off his Gokudera when he realized that Gokudera had begun to blush furiously. He couldn't take it no more he was going to do something stupid and he knew it!

"Hey Herbivore what are you doing here?" asked an irritated cloud guardian.

"CHE. Being an awesome herbivore." Gokudera answered as he lay down next to Hibari.

" Really? I heard that other omnivore was looking for you?" Hibari informed the other as he got up, and placed one of his hands on his knees.

". . . So I heard. I'm going to take a nap" Gokudera reported.

". . . Herbivore. . . ." Hibari stated. He then approached the closed eyed storm guardian, slightly hovering over him. "Hey. . . Don't you like him?" Hibari asked.  
This statement caused Gokudera to blush furiously. He opened his eyes only to glare at the other boy.

"Don't hover over me like that! You jer-Yamamoto!" Gokudera almost screeched as he saw the other boy by the door.

Hibari slowly turn to look at the stunned and angry rain guardian. He could feel the murder intent start to radiate off the happy so lucky boy.

"What are you doi-" Gokudera didn't finished as Hibari finished his sentence "Hey herbivore aren't you a rude one? Don't you see we are busy?" Hibari smirked as he got his face closer to Gokudera's

If this was a manga you could. . wait no, not even if it wasn't a manga, you defiantly could see the many angry veins popping off the other boy.

"Gokudera what is going on?" Yamamoto asked angrily.

"AH you see I am talking to Hibari" he answered quickly, on instinct.

"Is that all? Then why are you guys like that?" Yamamoto pointed out at their compromising position.

Gokudera was a little confused then realized exactly how they looked to Yamamoto. Before Gokudera could say anything Yamamoto had storm down the stairs.

"Yamamoto! You jerk why did you say that?" Gokudera demanded, Hibari slowly got up.

" Because your annoying and I was just saying the truth. If that omnivore misunderstood then that's his fault" Hibari stated as he left.

Dammit. Dammit. Gokudera was having an affair with Hibari. He wanted to make Gokudera his but it seemed it was too late. He didn't feel like returning to class so he went on to an empty classroom to cry his heart out.

He picked a random classroom and made his way into an empty desk. He sat down and laid his head in his arms. Falling in love was really a difficult thing to do, especially if it was an unrequired one.

Gokuder headed towards the direction Yamamoto had headed. He began to wonder why Yamamoto was so mad about? It couldn't be that? What if . . . what if. . . maybe the idiot had feelings for him and maybe he misunderstood. . . just maybe.

Once Gokudera began to think about the possibility, he began to walk faster, then a slow jog, after he sprint, until he came face to face with the door of a classroom.

*8059*8059*8059*8059*8059*8059*8059*8059*8059*8059*8059*8059*8059*8059*8059*8059*

He paused. Once he thought he was ready he went in.

Gokudera's heart stopped once he saw his smiling idiot, sitting down in one of the desk's.

". . . Oi What the hell was that?" Gokudera asked silently.

Yamamoto was startled at voice of his loved one.

"Oi I'm talking to you!" Gokudera asked again raising his voice

"It was nothing go to class." Yamamoto answered quietly

". . . Realy? Then why did you run away like that? Hibari said that you misunderstood. What did you misunderstand?" Gokudera asked

". . . Nothing. Just leave me alone." Yamamoto replied.

"If it was nothing like you say it is then look at me." Gokudera ordered.

". . ."

"Oi! I say that you look at me!" Gokudera demanded again. " Fuck! What the hell! Would it be that bad if I dated Hibari?" Gokudera asked.

"Are you dating Hibari-SAN" Yamamoto asked.

Gokudera was surprise at the way Yamamoto asked the question. He then connected the dots. Yamamoto was definitely an idiot. Which didn't stop a small smile spread across the face of the bomber.

"Oi! If I were to date Hibari would you hate me?" Gokudera asked curiously.

Yamamoto turned his head many times.

"Hmpt. What did I expect from an idiot" Gokudera snorted

"Hey look at me, or else I am going back to the rooftop to that skylark" Gokudera threaten.

Yamamoto froze. Yet he didn't move at all.

"FINE! You know what I don't care anymore. Your acting like a fucken chick. I'm leaving IDIOT!" Gokudera insulted the other boy as he made his was out the room.

Before Gokudera could reach the door, Yamamoto stopped him.

"Wait!"

"um um What is going on with you and Hibari-SAN?" Yamamoto demanded this time.

"What do you care?" Gokudera question him.

Yamamoto wanted to tell the Silverette his feelings but he knew too well the deep hatred the other showed towards him. He didn't want to be hated but he really needed to get these feelings off his chest.

Yamamoto slowly approached the Silverette cornering against one of the desks. He slightly hover over the Silverette as he tried to get away of the intense stare, the raven boy was giving him.

" So are you going to answer or not baseball idio-" Gokudera's mouth was trapped by a pair of soft lips.

Gokudera was shocked speechless he couldn't move and everything seemed to be in slow motion. As his lips were taken he couldn't help but feel a chemical reacting in his stomach, he then became well aware of the ravens boy outline, like his eyelashes and hair. He transition from a shock state to a daze. He didn't notice that the other boy had wrapped his arms around him and he was ready to deepen the kiss. Un-warningly Yamamoto deepen the kiss making Gokudera moan.

Gokudera was startle by the sound he made that he came out of his daze and push Yamamoto away from him. He saw the hurt expression the other boy reflected on his face. Gokudera was going to quickly escape but Yamamoto murmur something that Gokudera didn't like at all.

" What the hell did you say?" Gokudera demanded.

"…"

" Idiot! Repeat it! What the hell is wrong with you? Of all the people! How in hell did you come up with that conclusion!. . . " Gokudera sighted. " Danm I knew you were an idiot but . . . Your fucken stupid too!" Gokudera insulted the other boy, who was glaring at the floor.

" OI! Stop that! You might actually make a hole with your eyes! Then we'll have Hibari on our asses!" Gokudera warned the other.

" Then you don't like Hibari-san?" Yamamoto tried to confirm his suspicions.

"… NO! What's wrong with you!" Gokudera asked.

Yamamoto slowly lifted his head, and when he did, he noticed IT. Gokudera cheeks were a bright red. He shouldn't have shown his amusement since Gokudera became aware of it and tried to run away again.

" Ne~ Dera.." Yamamoto teased Gokudera.

He approached him slowly as Gokudera for some weird reason couldn't open the door.

"Stupid OPEN!" Gokudera threaten the door, with no results.

Yamamoto wrapped his arms around the storm guardian again. He lay his head by the crooked of Gokudera's neck, making the blushed boy blush even more.

"What the hell are you doing! IDIOT!"

"ma~ma~ you . . . Didn't punched me, or began to threaten me due to my kiss." Yamamoto pointed out silently.

Gokudera wanted to slap the rain guardian. Why was it that until now he could be perspective?

". . . "

" Dera~ I love you" Yamamoto whispered to Gokudera's ears.

" What the hell are you saying! Let go of me I have to go to class" Gokudera warned the raven.

" I won't let you go until I get an answer." Yamamoto simply replied.

" . . . Stop talking nonsense "

" But Dera~ is it okay for me to take that as a yes?" Yamamoto asked.

" Didn't you hear me that's a hell no! Now let go of me!" Gokudera demanded.

" Dera~ you are blushing." Yamamoto teased the Silverette.

" YOU! I told you to LET GO OF ME!" Gokudera yelled and he twirled around and hit the other straight in the face.

" Ugh! Dera why did you do that. It hurts." Yamamoto complained.

" I warned you to let me go! But you didn't so that's what you get!" Gokudera replied.

" So are you going to go out with me?" Yamamoto asked Gokudera as he rubbed his cheek.

"Hell no! We are both men! And you're my rival because I am going to be Juidaime's right hand! There is no way am I going to defile the Vongola's name, and, and why would I go out with an idiot like you!" Gokudera told off the rain guardian.

Yamamoto stared at the Silverette. He couldn't stop the pang of his heart, but he quickly got rid of the feeling. He had started to analyze Gokudera the moment he heard the Silverette voice. His conclusion was to his benefit. He slowly approached the blushing and panting silverette.

" You know Tsuna won't oppose, he actually told me to go for it, I'm going to be Tsuna's LEFT hand, you won't defile the Vongola name and if I am an idiot, I am an IDIOT for you!" Yamamoto simply replied.

Gokudera frozed.

Yamamoto took it that reaction as an answer. He raised his hand to tilt Gokudera's face towards him. The green eyes met with the chocolate brown ones.

"You told Juidaime about-" Gokudera was going to ask, when Yamamoto broke out into his smile.

" I asked him how he was able to confess to Mokuro because I wanted to confess to you, and if he knew if I had any possibility with you, but he said he couldn't answer the second one since it had to be your choice. Heh." Yamomoto confessed shyly.

They hadn't broken the eye contact and Gokudera hadn't shaken the others hand away. They stood still. Time stopped. All they could see was each other. They both sorted out their misunderstandings and feelings.

And once time began to move, they unconsciously moved towards each other. Once their lips connected this time, Gokudera wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck, while Yamamoto wrapped one of his arms around his waist and the other behind his head for support. Once their kiss was done Yamamoto spoke.

" We will have to go through a lot of things but we will have each other and our friends for support, especially Tsuna."

". . . YOU.. no public affection… I don't want Hibari beating us to death." Gokudera warned the raven, he then turn away and slowly walked out the class room.

*8059*8059*8059*8059*8059*8059*8059*8059*8059*8059*8059*8059*8059*8059*8059*8059*

Yamamoto couldn't help but smile his 100watts smile.

" Ah~ but Dera~ Its okay if I touch you right?" Yamamoto asked as he catch up to the blushing Silverette.

"No idiot" Gokudera replied.

" Ah come on~ Dera!" Yamamoto whined.

Gokudera suddenly came to a halt. Yamamoto was surprise and turn to asked the Silverette why he had stopped. When Gokudera reached out and grabbed his tie. The next thing Yamamoto knew he was standing their alone.

Yamamoto touched his lips. Gokudera had kissed him!

" THAT, means no public affection! Or else I won't do that EVER again." Gokudera warned him.

Yamamoto smiled and nodded happily.

What went un-noticed was that a certain yellow bird had seen the entire display including the class room incident from the outside window. Hibari slowly got up from his desk, grabbed his tofa's and headed out.

"hn. Nobody is allowed to display such actions. It's a violation to the rules of conduct in Namimori." Hibari murmur as he grinned. He was going to have fun biting to death a certain couple.

*8059*8059*8059*8059*8059*8059*8059*8059*8059*8059*8059*8059*8059*8059*8059*8059*

SOoOoO I know I know I made Yamamoto so out of character and I am sorry! (HIDES IN HER RABBIT HOLE) I strongly believe that I was high on chocolate carrots! But eh it came out alright! ^_^ I hope you guys like if not well then….=.= I guess Gokudera would be really happy T.T'


End file.
